


Surface Tension

by fear2911



Series: Surface Tension [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2911/pseuds/fear2911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Harkness meets 10 for the first time and automatically decides he absolutely has to have him, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface Tension

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've finished. Hope you enjoy it. Part two is in the works.

"Captain Jack Harkness"  
Jack extended his arm to shake hands with who he presumed to be the Doctor, seeing the blue police box and all. He gave his most sparkling smile.  
  
"Ah well yes, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you." 10 said, as he took Jacks hand and smiled. He noticed he didn't seem to want to let go, and behind his smile he seemed to be holding himself back from something. Ignoring it, he walked back into the TARDIS. "Coming Captain?" Jack quickly followed suite thinking that he'd be coming all right.  
  
The spent the next few hours taking a tour of the TARDIS. Jack was scanning each room trying to decide which would be best for events later in the evening. In the middle of his fantasizing, he realized the doctor had stopped talking and was looking to him for a reply of sorts.  
  
"I'm sorry. Zoned out some. What was that?"  
  
"I asked if you'd like to go for a swim. She has a pool and I'm sure there's an extra pair of swim trunks around here somewhere."  
  
"Sounds great really"  
  
Jack followed the Doctor down the corridor and to the right. The doctors bedroom. Jack stood in the doorway for an awkward second then took a seat on the arm of a chair placed not too far from the door while the doctor went to rummage around in the dresser for some swim trunks.  
Jack obviously couldn't help admiring the doctors fine ass as he bent further and further over after looking in each drawer and not finding what he wanted, moved to the next lowest one. He thought of how, given the chance, he'd definitely do all sorts of unspeakable things to that glorious ass.  
  
While in the midst of his mind wondering yet again, he found himself face to face with a pair of shorts being thrown across the room at him.  
  
"Ah, here we are! Hope they fit. They're the only extra pair I've got." The doctor smiled brightly, and jack had the sudden urge to scramble to the other side if the room and kiss those beautiful lips. But he stayed seated.  
~  
From the moment when the first shook hands he knew there was something about Jack. There was just this air about him. He noticed jack randomly staring off into space while he was showing him around. And again just now. He hadn't  even reacted to him throwing his shorts across the room. "No" he said to himself. "Never"  
  
They had both turned from each other and undresses to get into their swim shorts, then he had led them to the pool.  
  
"You go a head, I'll be right back" he said, almost unable to hide the squeak in his voice. He practically ran into the sort of locker room to the back of the room and quickly pulled down his trunks to take care of his little dilemma. A hard on.  
  
He scaled himself for it. But damn it, Jack was hot. That smile, an the voice, the biceps. Oh god.  
  
He came quick, then went straight back out and jumped Into the pool, catching Jack off guard.  
~  
Jack spun around as he felt and heard the splash behind him. The Doctor swam over, coming up for air about three feet away with his back to him.  
"Fuck it." He thought, and dove for him. He dove under the doctor and came to the surface facing him.  
Not sparing one moment, he grabbed him, pulled him close and kissed him. I his surprise, he was hard as a damn rock. He pulled him closer and found the doctor erect also.  
  
Reaching down, he grabbed the doctors crouch. "And what do we have here, Doctor?"  
He blushed, and pulled Jack back in for another kiss to both of their surprises.  
  
They both swam to the edge of the pool and pulled themselves out, their hands immediately all over one another and striping off their shorts.  
  
Jack managed to slide his down far enough to kick them off before grabbing the doctor and pulling him on top of him. He blushed, but not as bad as before as he leaned down to kiss Jack passionately, deepening it when jack parted his lips slightly.  
  
He couldn't stand it. He flipped, the doctor now underneath him, and made his was from his mouth, his jaw, neck, to his chest. Only stopping to briefly play with his nipples, then continued  down his stomach to the trail of hair leading down to his crotch. He followed the trail, gently kissing his way downwards, until he reached his prize, slowly slipping the head of his cock into his mouth. He heard the Doctor moan loudly in pleasure, which only urged him on. He wanted this to be the memory that always stood out from the rest when he heard the name "Captain Jack Harkness" come from anyone's mouth ever again.  
  
All the Doctor could do was watch Jack in almost complete disbelief. Up until he slid his shaft into his mouth that is. He felt his head drop and heard himself moan involuntarily. He couldn't remember ever receiving a blowjob this pleasurable from any woman. Jack suddenly quickened his movements, and the doctor searched for purchase on the slick tiled floor of the pool room to no avail. He stared searching elsewhere and found jacks hair. Grabbing it, he tugged wickedly, causing Jack to moan around his dick and himself to buck into jacks mouth. Lost in the moment, the Doctor felt an arm across his torso and a hand on his balls, and something else. He can't place it. He takes in a sudden, rapid breath, ad realizes that it was Jacks finger, now in his arse.  
  
It was too much, much too quickly for the Doctor. Gripping Jack's hair, he came hard in the captains mouth, arching his back and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Jack get the doctor tense, then watched him arch his back, and knew what was coming next. He swallowed every drop, still quick in his movements. When the doctor was done, he made sure to clean up, licking up his shaft, and sucking the head to make sure he got every little drop. He sat up, giving the doctor a wicked smile- not that he could see it yet. He was still breathing extremely heavy, his head still laying on the floor in exhaustion, hair sticking to his forehead and body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He'd made the doctor look like a discombobulated, glorious mess. And he absolutely loved it.  
  
When he finally was able to collect himself and breath properly, he pepped himself up on his elbows, smiling crookedly at Jack. He couldn't put into words how amazing it ha been. Jack had a knowing look on his face, smiling, and just nodded. Of course he knew how good he was, the cocky bastard, thought the doctor.  
  
Leaning in to kiss him, Jack whispered "Ready for round two, Doctor?"  
  
"Oh, am I ever, Captain." Replied the doctor in a husky, seductive tone.


End file.
